1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hospital or nursing bed, and especially to a hospital or nursing bed that changes bed sheets automatically without moving the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing hospital beds, including various kinds of hospital beds, must be vacated before changing bed sheets. The disabled and some patients can't leave the bed without the help of others. This is a hardship for patient family members and the nurses, and more importantly, it may cause pain and discomfort to the patients. For those who are injured in the cervical vertebra or the vertebra, suffering from various kinds of serious injuries, and patients recovering from a surgery, it often causes second injury if the patient is moved and hinders patient recovery.